Soaring
by RainboIsland
Summary: Together they are soaring. Sequel to Sinking.


**A/N** So a sequel... I think this is my first one of those.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of the characters :(

Abby wasn't alone anymore.

With Ziva there, for Abby she slowly started to ache less.

She thought about the unspoken words less.

They started to spend more time together.

It was obvious when they were together there was something between them. Maybe not to them. They were locked in their own little bubble.

Happy smiles.

Certain looks.

Hugs.

Giggles.

Touches.

The touches. They weren't sexual. Just intimate. Like a friend might touch your arm when your talking to them. But it wouldn't linger. It wouldn't hold that just _something_ more.

When Abby starts to freeze up, when she starts to slip. When she starts sink. They call Ziva. No one knows what she does. What they do together. But it helps.

After Abby talks to Ziva, she stops her sinking.

After Abby talks to Ziva, she is soaring.

There's something between the two that's just a little overwhelming. Neither have felt something so intense so different from anything they've learned to call love. Yet so very much the same.

It spills over the edges, and other people can feel it, see it.

They claim that they're just friends. Really they haven't done anything to be anything else. When Abby starts to sink Ziva really just holds her. Does as her first impulse that night was. She holds her, protects her from those monsters. Her monsters. Sure Ziva has plenty of her own monsters to deal with. But that _feeling_. She just cares about Abby too much to let her face them alone.

She didn't exactly do so well the first time around.

Maybe one day, Ziva thinks, they'll face their monsters together.

But when Abby compares her feelings, she had for Kate to this thing that blossoms in her chest and sweeps the air out of her. It's too much to call a feeling, or feelings. But when she compares it to what she feels, felt for Kate.

Well it _doesn't_ compare. That makes her feel guilty. But she just _knows_, Kate wouldn't mind. She doesn't even know if Kate felt it too. It was barely more than a crush.

It took to long to get over than a crush should have. When she brought it up to Ziva. Not the feeling she was having for the Israeli. Just how she was getting over Kate. She felt like she owed it to her late friend to, oh she didn't know. Crush on her forever.

Ziva had said that she had definitely payed her dues to Kate. She had suffered a month of self-induced insomnia. Her usual finesse in the work place had slipped. She had sunk, low, she had broken. "You paid your dues." She stated.

"You are allowed to move on Abby. You _need_ to, for your mental health." She had been holding her, on Abby's couch at the time. It wasn't awkward. It was actually where Abby felt the most comfortable.

It was like that was all the encouragement Abby needed. She was ready to end this "just friends" thing. She wanted Ziva to hold her more than just when she was on the verge of a breakdown. She wanted Ziva to be hers to hold.

So not knowing how to put that feeling into words. So she tried to put it into a kiss.

It was long, and lingering. Sensual, and the best kiss either had ever had. But above all, it was _so long_ over due.

Ziva grasped the back of Abby's head, pulling their lips together as best she could. Burying her fingers deeper into Abby's hair, which was down and messy, an unusual sight.

When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing hard.

Slowly giddy smiles started to slide across their lips.

Then they were kissing again. They just couldn't get enough of each other. This connection. It exploded between them.

They had each other. All they needed was each other. Together they could face their monsters. Together they could defeat their monsters.

Together, they were soaring.

It grew, into a relationship. It grew, into 'something beautiful.'

They didn't hide. They couldn't hide it. It was something that seemed to announce itself. Just in the way that they looked at each other. The way they acted. That happy bounce in Ziva's step. No one was surprised.

There was just something between the two, that couldn't be ignored.

Together, they soared.

One morning, they just let everyone know, to stop the rumors. Well more like confirm the rumors.

They had drove to work together. They had spent the night together.

As the elevator dinged, and Ziva stepped out. Abby grabbed onto a belt loop on the back of Ziva's pants and reeled her back to her.

Half in the elevator half out. In full view of the bull pen. They kissed. Nothing long or inappropriate. Just a little, 'have a nice day' kiss.

It sent the NCIS grapevine haywire.

"Did you hear about Ziva and Abby?"

"Together?"

"Since when?"

"I didn't know they were gay!" "Neither did I!"

"Wait I thought Ziva was with DiNozzo?"

Ziva heard that one and snorted, "he wishes."

Soon everyone knew. The goth forensic scientist and the Mossad liason were an item.

Gibbs couldn't find it in him to be angry at them for breaking his rules. He was just happy to see his Abby happy again. She needed to be happy, to be Abby. And Ziva made her happy. Why should he ruin that for a rule?

One night Ziva was slowly subconsciously drumming a rhythm on Abby's bare ribs. "I have been thinking," she stated. Moving so she could kiss Abby on the temple.

"Have you now?" Abby asked turning in Ziva's embrace so they were facing each other. So she could look her lover in the eye.

"Yes," she replied a smile slowly working it's way across her features. "I think, it is about time I tell you, I love you."

"_Ziva?"_ Abby whispered, a hint of warriness in her tone.

"You don't have to say it back," Ziva stated. "Not if you don't mean it," she added, there was a shadow of worry, in her voice. A shadow of disappointment on her face. She looked down at the two of them pressed together under the sheet.

She was never the first one to say it, the few times she had said it that is. This was why. She had thought that Abby felt it too. Dammit McGee could feel it.

"I do," Ziva's eyes snapped back up to Abby's beautiful green ones. "I do love you, Ziva David." She finished. "I've loved you for awhile," she stated her hand cupping Ziva's cheek.

It was strong. It was playful. It was rejuvenating. It was healing. It was love. True love.

**A/N **I really don't know if I like this. I thought I left the first one so open. I mean they didn't even kiss. I don't know if the true love thing was to cheesy. Hey everyone should have at least one chance to be cheesy right? You should **review** and tell me.


End file.
